criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Madeleine Martin
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = |yearsactive = 2004-present }} Madeleine Elizabeth Martin is an American actress best known for her role on Californication. Biography Martin was born on April 15, 1993, in New York City, New York. At the age of seven, she appeared in the Broadway National Tour of The Sound of Music with Richard Chamberlain. Two years later, she portrayed young Cosette in the Broadway National Tour of Les Miserables, and appeared on Broadway in the titular role in A Day in the Death of Joe Egg when she was ten years old. The performance was critically acclaimed and subsequently gave her the opportunity to become the youngest presenter in history at the 2003 Tony Awards. The Arts and Leisure section of the New York Times made a profile of Martin when she was twelve. She also acted in The Pillowman alongside Jeff Goldblum and Billy Crudup, and A Christmas Carol at Madison Square Gardens. Martin's first appearance on television was in Law & Order, where she portrayed the role of Annie for a 2003 episode. Also, during the same year, she did voice acting for the main character JoJo in the cartoon TV series JoJo's Circus, and also starred as a series regular on the Disney show Out of the Box. She then guest-starred on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in 2004 and Hope & Faith on the following year. The year after that, Martin became a voice actress in Ice Age: The Meltdown, where she voiced several characters. In 2007, Martin returned to TV to act alongside David Duchovny in the Showtime comedy-drama TV series Californication, in which she plays her best-known role of Becca Moody, Duchovny's teenage daughter; she also performed several songs on the show. In 2010, she costarred alongside John Cena in the WWE Studios film Legendary. Martin also provided the voice of a character named Fionna in two Adventure Time episodes, in which she is the female counterpart of one of the main characters, Finn. She also guest-starred in an episode of Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Martin portrayed Lara Heathridge, the sister and accomplice of serial killer James Heathridge, who appeared in the Season Seven episode "Heathridge Manor". Filmography *Californication (2007-present) as Becca Moody (72 episodes) *Adventure Time (2011-2013) as Fionna (2 episodes, voice) *Refuge (2012) as Lucy *The Discoverers (2012) as Zoe *Criminal Minds - "Heathridge Manor" (2012) TV episode - Lara Heathridge *JoJo's Circus (2003-2011) as JoJo (21 episodes) *Legendary (2010) as Luli Stringfellow *Law & Order (2003-2008) as Emma Waxman/Annie (2 episodes) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) as Additional Voices (voice) *Hope & Faith (2005) as Ivana Charles *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2004) as April 'SOUNDTRACK' *Good Little Girl - Adventure Time (2013) - Bad Little Boy *Oh, Fionna - Adventure Time (2011) - Fionna and Cake *Only Woman Bleed - Californication (2007) - The Last Waltz *Brush Your Teeth - JoJo's Circus (2005) - Happy Hoppy Day!/Brushing Up *The Pretzel Twist - JoJo's Circus (2004) - The Best Breakfast Ever/A New Twist 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People